Beats By Mike
by JustAmyRobHere
Summary: Rachel and Noah meet at Mike's bar called "Beats By Mike". CALLBACKS REWRITTEN


**Beats by Mike**

**A/N Noah and Rachel meet at a bar called "Beats by Mike" when Mike decides that he's going to find a girl for his friend Noah who has been single for so long, single mom Rachel comes into the bar just for a night out with her two best friends Quinn & Santana, will it be love or will it not be. Noah never got his best friends girlfriend pregnant in this fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything if I did it would be all Puckleberry**

**All mistakes are mine**

* * *

On the 20th of September 2020, Rachel Berry, along with her two of her closest friends Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray, went to a bar called "Beats by Mike" the upper Manhattan karaoke bar. They had been celebrating Rachel getting Fanny Brice in the Broadway production of Funny Girl. Mike Chang was observing the crowd, deciding which lucky girl he'd pick to sing a duet with his best friend Noah Puckerman. He stared at a girl with gorgeous long hair with waves at the ends. She was wearing a black dress complimented by a white jacket which showed off her assets. On her feet, she wore her favorite red heels. She was gorgeous and she was sitting with two girls, but they couldn't even compare to her breath-taking beauty. Rachel had a one-night stand where she found out that she was pregnant with her daughter Rosie who is now 2 years old. Rosie is all Rachel.

Finn Hudson was the hottest boy in her school; he had joined Glee Club because the glee club director, Will Schuester blackmailed him with drugs to make him join the club because he needed a male lead that Rachel could keep up with. At first Finn was freaked out with Rachel because she freaked him out by going over the top in their first glee club rehearsal. Quinn got pregnant by Finn's best friend Sam Evans, who was ordinary from Tennessee. But that all changed when Finn got into a car accident which killed him instantly, Rachel was still pregnant with his baby who was going to grow up without a father.

Sam and Quinn ended up getting together in their junior year. Quinn decided to keep her baby whom she named Sarah. She was a mix between Sam and Quinn but looked most like Quinn. Rachel and Quinn became quite close friends; she even became Auntie Rachie to Sarah. Sarah was the most adorable little girl ever. Finn and Rachel broke up after graduated from high school.

Rachel and Santana got into Julliard whereas Quinn got into Harvard doing Law. Sam got into Columbia. They live in the same apartment building half way between the schools that they go to. After they graduated from college, they all moved into the same apartment building. Santana and Rachel shared an apartment and Sam, Quinn and their daughter Sarah shared an apartment on the same floor as Rachel and Santana.

Rachel decided that about after she graduated from college that time she was only a couple of months pregnant with Rosie so she could graduate from Julliard. Rosie was only 1 year old when she decided to audition for the up and coming Broadway show "Funny Girl".

It was night time, San, Quinn decided that they wanted to go out for a night out and they dragged Rachel along with them, she didn't want to leave her daughter Rosie alone but she had Sam looking after them.

Quinn Fabray noticed the guy who was sitting at the bar checking Rachel out so she nudged her and said "The hot guy at the bar is totally checking you out. He's totally going to pick you to sing with him and the owner of the club is totally looking in this direction."

Rachel laughed and said "I doubt it."

"He's coming over here right now." Santana pointed out, Mike and Puck reached them and smiled.

"Hello Ladies, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe you would be interested in singing a song with my best friend over here?" Mike asked, looking directly at Puck and back to the girls sitting at the table.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman was born in Maine; he grew up with his mother and sister. His mum was a single mother for nearly all his life. His little sister Becca is a sophomore in high School. He and his little sister are really close; Noah was like a dad to Becca. After high school he moved to New York, He attended a police academy; he now works as a NYPD officer.

"Why do you want to sing with me?" Rachel giggled; Quinn and Santana rolled their eyes

"Of course he would, your hot," Santana said which earned a playful slap from Rachel.

"Well, let me show you how it's done, When are we going to be singing this song" Rachel said

"How about 10?" Puck said.

"Sounds great" Rachel said

"Better get you prepared to get wooed because I have an amazing voice" Puck said. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Can't wait" Rachel said.

* * *

Rachel was nervous about singing a song with the owner. She never gets nervous. But this time was different she was singing with a stranger, she didn't know to expect. Santana & Quinn was making sure she was ok.

It was near 10pm; Puck came back over to Rachel's table and asked Rachel "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready" Rachel said.

Puck couldn't help but smile at her answer. Rachel got herself ready to sing with Puck.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have a special duet coming up. Puck come up here and tells us who you chose to sing with you" Mike announced from his stage.

"I chose this woman right here to sing with my best friend on this stage so come up Rachel Berry" Mike said. Rachel and Noah made her way up to the stage. She went up to the stage and smiled.

"Go Rach" Quinn & Santana shouted.

"Just a Kiss" started playing. Rachel started singing the first verse with Noah beside her.

_Lying' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Puck smiled and took the second verse.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow._

Puck and Rachel smiled at each other and sang the chorus.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to miss this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight._

Puck took Rachel's hand and smiled at her. Rachel took a breath and started to sing again.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_Puck joined in and sang._

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we want to find_

Rachel and Puck sang the next line.

_It's never felt so real;__no it's ever felt so right._

Rachel smiled over at her friends, who were smiling back at her. Both sang the last chorus.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to miss this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight._

They both finished, Quinn & Santana shot up and shouted and cheered for Rachel. Puck went in and kissed Rachel's cheek. She couldn't help but blush when he winked at her.

* * *

**A/N I've rewritten this, didn't like most of it so I changed a few things, Instead of Sam being Rachel's baby daddy it's now Finn because Sam and Quinn suit much better, I hate Quick. Can't wait for season 5, if I owned Glee, Noah and Rachel would be getting put back together. **


End file.
